Bottle dispensers are common in retail outlets, for example gravity fed bottle dispensing and display racks are used for soda drinks. The bottles are held in a track by the neck or cap of the bottle, and as one bottle is removed, the remaining bottles in the track slide downward to the front of the rack for dispensing. Examples of such gravity fed racks are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,586,665, 5,695,075 and 5,706,958. In these described racks, multiple tracks are mounted side by side so that various soda drinks may be dispensed.
Packing containers may have a track for holding containers. The container is held in the rack by the lid or neck of the container. The containers are removed from the track from the end of the track so that a centrally located container in the track cannot be removed until the containers adjacent to the end of the track are removed. Such a package container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,345.